magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal Computing Today Vol.1 No.5
This issue is cover-dated December 1982 and cost 65p News *Japanese join the micro market: Epson HX 20 - (8) *New VIC software venture: Commodore software club - (8) *Sinclair goes to school - (8) *The Lynx is set to leap - (8) *Texas hands back cash - (9) *Oric's overture - (9) *Briton beat the Pacman - (9) Features Editorial - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Your Letters - 2 pages (12-13) Next Month - 1 page (19) Atari Technique: Atari Sound - 2 pages (30-31) : Learn how to enhance and enrich your own Atari programs using the computer's sound facility to the full. Gamesboard: Chess - 2 pages (36-37) : Gamesboard this month is devoted to the popular game of chess. Lucy Lambert gives you some hints on the game. Basic/Forth: Beginners Guide to Programming Languages - 2 pages (44-45) : In the first part of our series on programming languages we give you a guide to BASIC and Forth. Micro-Answers: Technical Enquiries - 1½ pages (52-53) Christmas Competition - 3 pages (65-67) Reference: Micro Factfile - 8 pages (85-92) Reference: Software Listing - 13 pages (95-107) Reference: Microterms - 2 pages (110-111) Reviews Software KEY: PQ=Program Quality, VFM=Value for Money, POS=Presentation On-Screen, EOU=Ease of Use, CRA=Crashproofing, INS=Supplied Instructions, OVE=Overall Hardware The No1 Ace? - 2 pages (76-77) : David Harwood takes a sneak preview of the Jupiter Ace. Type-Ins BBC: Earth Moon Simulation - 3 pages (15-17) VIC20: Melody Maker - 2 pages (22-23) VIC20: Ladders and Walkways - 3 pages (26-28) Nascom 2: Puckman - 2 pages (40-41) Sharp MZ-80K: Sharp Shooter - 2 pages (56-57) ZX81: ZX81 Scrolling - 2 pages (60-61) Atom: Atom Chainloader - 4 pages (71-74) Spectrum: Grand Prix - 4 pages (80-83) Adverts Classified - 2 pages (112-113) Games *'Molimerx' - TRS-80: Jumbo - page 14 *'Superior Software' - BBC Micro: Galaxians, Invaders, Space Fighter, Centipede - page 21 *'Microware' - Spectrum: Alien Command, Backgammon - page 24 *'Mikro-Gen' - Spectrum: Master Chess, ZX81: ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle, Frog, Paxman - page 25 *'Audiogenic' - VIC-20: Cloudburst, Meteor Run, Renaissance, Spiders of Mars, Satellites and Meteorites - page 32 *'Melbourne House' - Spectrum: Over the Spectrum 1,2,3, VIC-20: VIC Innovative Cassette 1, 2, 3 - page 33 *'Anirog' - VIC-20: Space Rescue, Dracula, Pack of Seven (Vol.1), Pack of Seven (Vol.2), Scramble - page 34 *'Leisuresoft' - VIC-20: The Golden Baton, The Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1, Escape from Pulsar 7, Arrow of Death: Part 2, Circus, Feasibility Experiment - page 42 *'Thorn EMI' - Atari 8-Bit: Jumbo Jet Pilot, Submarine Commander, Darts, Pool, Soccer, Owari & Bull and Cow, VIC-20: River Rescue - pages 46-47 *'Microdeal' - Dragon: Escape, Alcatraz II, Mansion Adventure 1, Flipper, Space Monopoly, Scarfman, Spacewar, Defense, Planet Invasion, Pacer Ball, Ultimate Adventure 2 - page 50 *'MP Software' - BBC Micro: Invaders, Shootout, Hangman, Space Fighter, Firienwood - page 51 *'Video Software' - ZX81: Test Match, Football-League, Stockmarket - page 59 *'Macronics' - ZX81: City Patrol plus Sabotage, Zac-Man - page 59 *'Supersoft' - PET: Blakatak, Invaders Part 2, Cloud Hop x Breakout, Scramble, Tank Zone, Cosmic Bandit, Mangrove, Super Glooper, Cosmic Aliens - page 64 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians, Adventure D: Espionage Island, Namtir Raiders, Gobbleman, Spectrum: Spectrum Chess - page 64 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 68 *'Gemini Software' - ZX81, Spectrum: Star Trek - page 68 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81, Spectrum: Krakit - page 70 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 75 *'Soft Toys' - VIC-20: Star Warp II, The Lair, Soft Toys 2 - page 93 Other Credits Editorial Assistant :Chris Palmer Issue Index Category:Contains Atom Reviews Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews Category:Contains TRS-80 Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews